James Bond (Others)
Besides the official 007 actors, they are other ones as well ranging to video games and to a single episode of a TV Show. These actors have played 007 roles that are not part of Eon's 007 Film Series comprising of 24 movies. Also the role they portray have them take place in alternative 007 universes. Barry Nelson James "Jimmy" Bond appeared in the Climax episode "Casino Royale", a television adaptation of Fleming's first novel which aired in 1954. Though this is regarded as the first onscreen appearance of the character James Bond, the character is an American agent with "Combined Intelligence". He was portrayed by Barry Nelson. Television appearance As soon as he arrives at Casino Royale, Bond narrowly survives an assassination attempt and pairs up with his contact; British Intelligence officer, Clarence Leiter, who remembers "Card Sense Jimmy Bond" from when he played Maharajah of Deauville. While Bond explains the rules of baccarat, Leiter explains Bond's mission: to defeat SMERSH operative Le Chiffre at baccarat and force his Soviet spymasters to "retire" him. Jimmy then encounters a former lover and French agent of the Deuxième Bureau, Valerie Mathis, who is Le Chiffre's current girlfriend. Her allegiance is under question throughout the episode, but concludes with her siding with Bond. Bond beats Le Chiffre at baccarat but, when he returns to his hotel room, is confronted by Le Chiffre and his bodyguards. Le Chiffre tortures Bond in order to find out where Bond has hidden the cheque for his winnings, but Bond does not reveal where it is. After a fight between Bond and Le Chiffre's guards, Bond shoots and wounds Le Chiffre, saving Valerie in the process. Exhausted, Bond sits in a chair opposite Le Chiffre to talk. Mathis gets in between them and Le Chiffre grabs her from behind, threatening her with a concealed razor blade. As Le Chiffre moves towards the door with Mathis as a shield, she struggles, breaking free slightly and Bond is able to shoot Le Chiffre. David Niven Sir James Bond 007, a legendary British spy who had retired from the secret service 50 years previously, is visited by the head of British Secret Service, M, CIA representative Ransome, KGB representative Smernov, and Deuxième Bureau representative Le Grand. All implore Bond to come out of retirement to deal with SMERSH who have been eliminating agents: Bond spurns all their pleas. When Bond continues to stand firm, his mansion is destroyed by a mortar attack at the orders of M, who is, however, killed in the explosion. Bond travels to Scotland to return M's remains to the grieving widow, Lady Fiona McTarry. However, the real Lady Fiona has been replaced by SMERSH's Agent Mimi. The rest of the household have been likewise replaced, with SMERSH’s aim to discredit Bond by destroying his "celibate image". Attempts by a bevy of beauties to seduce Bond fail, but Mimi/Lady Fiona becomes so impressed with Bond that she changes loyalties and helps Bond to foil the plot against him. On his way back to London, Bond survives another attempt on his life by a radio-controlled vehicle loaded with explosives. With McTarry dead, Bond is promoted to the head of the British Secret Service (and inexplicably loses his earlier speech stammer). He learns that many British agents around the world have been eliminated by enemy spies because of their inability to resist sex. Bond is also told that the 'sex maniac' who was given the name of 'James Bond' when the original Bond retired has gone to work in television. He then orders that all remaining agents will be named "James Bond 007", to confuse SMERSH. He also creates a rigorous programme to train male agents to ignore the charms of women. Moneypenny recruits "Coop", a karate expert who begins training to resist seductive women: he also meets an exotic agent known as the Detainer. Bond then hires Vesper Lynd, a retired agent turned millionaire, to recruit baccarat expert Evelyn Tremble, whom he intends to use to beat SMERSH agent Le Chiffre. Having embezzled SMERSH's money, Le Chiffre is desperate for money to cover up his theft before he is executed. Following up a clue from agent Mimi, Bond persuades his estranged daughter Mata Bond to travel to East Berlin to infiltrate International Mothers' Help, a school for spies that is a SMERSH cover operation. There, Mata foils Le Chiffre's plan to raise funds by selling compromising photographs of the world's military leaders in an "art auction". Le Chiffre's only remaining option is to raise the money by playing baccarat. After losing to Tremble, SMERSH agents raid Le Chiffre's base and kill him for his failure. In London, Mata Bond is kidnapped by SMERSH in a giant flying saucer, and Sir James and Moneypenny travel to Casino Royale to rescue her. They discover that the casino is located atop a giant underground headquarters run by the evil Dr. Noah, who turns out to be Sir James's nephew Jimmy Bond. Jimmy secretly leaves the British Secret Service to defect to SMERSH to take a new role of killing spies. Jimmy reveals that he plans to use biological warfare to make all women beautiful and kill all men over 4' 6" (1.37m) tall, leaving him as the "big man" who gets all the girls. Jimmy has already captured The Detainer, and he tries to convince her to be his partner; she agrees, but only to dupe him into swallowing one of his "atomic time pills", turning him into a "walking atomic bomb". Sir James, Moneypenny, Mata and Coop manage to escape from their cell and fight their way back to the Casino Director's office where Sir James establishes Lynd is a double agent. The casino is then overrun by secret agents and a battle ensues. American and French support arrive, but just add to the chaos. Eventually, Jimmy's atomic pill explodes, destroying Casino Royale with everyone inside. Sir James and all of his agents then appear in heaven, and Jimmy Bond is shown descending to hell. Andrew Bicknell Portrayed by actor Andrew Bicknell, the character appeared in the Electronic Arts' 2001 James Bond video-game Agent Under Fire. Bicknell's Bond was due to appear in its 2002 sequel, but to due Pierce Brosnan renewing his contract for the 2002 film Die Another Day, the actor was dropped from the project. Game biography While investigating the Identicon Corporation in Hong Kong, a botanical research firm and a possible front for a weapons-smuggling ring, CIA agent Zoe Nightshade is discovered and captured. James Bond infiltrates the facility in an attempt to rescue her and retrieve a suspicious courier case. After freeing Nightshade from a submarine set to launch, the pair flee the facility with the courier case. Nigel Bloch, the head of Identicon, has his operatives chase the agents through the streets of Hong Kong. The two steal a second case of vials from a nearby Identicon factory. They then rendezvous with Q Branch liaison R, who provides Bond with a gadget-laden BMW Z8. As they inspect the vehicle, a limousine pulls up alongside and an assassin inside launches an RPG, killing Zoe, and steals the case. The vials are transferred to an armored van and Bond gives chase, eventually stopping it. The vials contain nine blood samples, eight of which contained blood of world leaders. One contains the blood of British diplomat Reginald Griffin, serving in Romania, who is obsessed with protecting a room, outside of his jurisdiction, in the embassy. Bond covertly investigates the embassy, finding Griffin dead, before a man of identical appearance attacks him. After overcoming the doppelganger, Bond finds a message from Bloch on Griffin's computer that mentions Malprave Industries, based in Switzerland. Bond takes the information from the computer and escapes. At Malprave Industries, Bond, posing as a journalist, sees that the CEO is a woman he met at the embassy, Adrian Malprave. After collecting evidence, he makes his escape from the facility. Analysis of the computer message from Romania mentions "Defective Merchandise", believed to be a codename for Dr. Natalya Damescu, formerly in the employ of Malprave, now under protection at the British embassy in Bucharest. She also has inside information to offer. Carla the Jackal, the infamous assassin who earlier killed Zoe, leads a raid on the embassy. Bond fights the terrorists before running into Damescu. After a confrontation with the Jackal, Bond picks up a data chip on something known as Poseidon, and delivers it to R for analysis. The chip leads Bond to an oil rig in the South China Sea. After running into Bloch, Bond follows him into Poseidon, an underwater base devoted to human cloning. After destroying the lab, he climbs onto a submarine bound for a Royal Navy aircraft carrier in Mediterranean. On-board, Bond finds Zoe, who reveals that the woman he "saved" from the Identicon facility in Hong Kong was a clone meant to infiltrate the CIA, and that the Jackal had intended to kill Bond. Arriving at the carrier, the pair investigate the ship. It is discovered that eight world leaders have been cloned, and are to be replaced by the clones. 007 destroys the craft carrying the clones, and the pair make their escape. They travel to Malprave's base in the Swiss Alps, where Bond rescues the eight world leaders. Before he can escape from the base, however, he encounters Malprave, who has set the base to self-destruct. She reveals Bloch is still alive, and that Bond had killed his clone. After an encounter with him, Bond follows him into the main office and kills him. Just as he manages to leap free of the base before it explodes, Malprave appears and tries to jump clear too, but she is consumed and dies in the blast. Jason Carter Portrayed by actor Jason Carter in voice only, the character appeared in the Electronic Arts' 2004 video-game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. Carter's Bond was unable to use the likeness of Bond actor Pierce Brosnan due to his retiring from the roll after 2004's Everything or Nothing, and instead used a generic model and Carter's voice. Game biography Bond was assigned to take a training mission with A fellow 00 Agent in a virtual reality simulator. The mission was to eliminate a nuclear device inside Fort Knox set by Auric Goldfinger with the intention of irradiating the United States supply of gold in order to throw the global economy into chaos. While on the helicopter ride in, Bond and his partner's craft was shot down, and fell through the ground, and into the facility. After the crash, Bond was caught hanging by his ankle from the helicopter over the edge of a balcony. Bond attempted to free himself, but fell to his death. After his partner failed to stop the explosive device, the two were taken out of the simulator, and his partner was fired for being too reckless. Bond continued to work for the SIS. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Ninjas Category:Feminists Category:Lethal Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Male Category:Stock Characters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:The Hero